


Ensilumi

by kikiokikio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire References, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 冰火AU+ABO。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原姓氏缩为中间名，如Diego·Armando·Maradona·Baratheon，为称呼方便文中几处中间名稍作消减。  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本回涉及皮梅/帕梅/水梅/C梅/老马卡尼  
> 幼儿园叙述水平，未加工大纲，看前三思orz

七国君主北上，鹿与狮，Maradona协妻女前往临冬城，Caniggia的弟弟David随行，如果有什么比Maradona和Caniggia的疯狂爱情更令人津津乐道的，恐怕就是王后的这位金发兄弟，他弑君者的名号比御林铁卫的荣耀还响亮。

君王下马与北境守护拥抱，鉴于Maradona与Gerard·Pique·Stark的身高差，这个拥抱迅速地结束了。他与Leo拥抱，推开一点重新打量Leo，皱眉问Gerard是否好好待他，“Leo怎么瘦了。”女儿Giannina小声对Leo说其实是Maradona胖了。Leo笑起来，只说最近睡得不好①。

他们与王后王女依次拥抱，这回多了张生面孔， 是个深色头发的年轻人，他抿着嘴，似乎有些紧张。Maradona拍拍他肩膀，向他人介绍他的侄子。

Cristian·Pavon·Baratheon在风息堡长大，后居于红堡，这年轻人初次北上。Leo却觉得他像个北境人，Maradona笑道，“他听‘鹰’的故事长大。”Pavon脸热。Leo不好意思地摸摸鼻子，这习惯多年未变，他与Pavon身高相仿，拥抱时呼吸擦过他颈侧。Gerard偷偷摸摸扯他爱人的袍子，Leo转身后踩了脚Gerard靴子，他靠向Gerard，后者低头吻了吻他发顶。

Maradona被他俩的小动作搞得心烦意乱，Giannina不得不提醒他和Caniggia相差无几。

他们走向屋内，所说之事无非接风洗尘的俗套。这并不是开始对话的好时机，太多双眼睛，太多只耳朵。Maradona半个月前的信已化作Stark书房内的一堆细灰，两天后Cesc的信命丧同一盏灯，消息跑得比人腿快。他们都心事重重，Gerard与Leo只知道Maradona忧虑的一部分，而Maradona也只知道他俩忧虑的一部分，显然，白纸黑字只交换了部分信息，没什么比面见妥当。

“Cesc今晚会到？”Leo轻声问。Gerard点头，他捉着Leo的手亲吻他指骨。别担心。他眨眨眼。

David脚步一顿，他的手搭在剑柄上，警惕地扫视一周。他仍在微笑，面色温和。有人正盯着他。他想。这不知为何令人熟悉。David迈开脚步，跟在队伍后面。

远处一名侍从收回目光。

Caniggia与Leo一人捧着一个蓝莓派，边吃边聊。他们提到子嗣问题，Caniggia是男性Beta，并不易受孕，Giannina的出生又着实耗人力气，Maradona并不想要更多孩子。Caniggia下意识看了眼Leo的肚子，而Leo摇头。据学士说他年少时的发育问题造成负面影响，他虽然已经是被标记过的Omega，在发情期与Gerard契合良好，但至今未孕。这对他和Gerard而言也并非困扰，上一任北境女爵母狼Shakira膝下无子，临冬城由父系血亲继承，Xavi。提到Xavi，Leo不免停一停，Caniggia拂掉衣服上的点心渣。Leo说起Gerard堂妹的大儿子，“Milan一直跟着我们，那孩子聪明极了。”Caniggia心里叹气，知道北境夫夫看得开，Maradona是操心过头。

Caniggia晚餐前与Maradona谈起，Maradona显然并不放心。Leo的父亲Jorge死于夺位战争，与Maradona旧交颇佳，他担心实属正常，年轻时还算妥当，近来倒操心得更勤。Caniggia不放心他操办这事，还是他包揽，再与爱人商议。

Maradona皱眉，咳嗽了几下，Caniggia水还没送到他嘴边，他咳得愈狠，摆了摆手。他身体这两年并不爽利，或许他也惶恐，故而北境之行更是必要。Caniggia担忧地望着他，Maradona说Sampaoli学士开的药他在吃。

David·Beckham·Lannister在房内并未卸下佩剑，他像尊雕像一样安静地坐在床边，太阳沉入地平线以下，夜色笼罩。他的窗户被推开，下午那名侍从跳进来，“你似乎并不惊讶。”他说。David起身，此时剑已握在手中，他平静地开口，“在保证你人头落地前，我需要知道你的目的。”阴谋比暗箭更加可怕。

侍从直起身，他盯着David，“不，David，没有阴谋。”他的嗓音变了，变成David熟悉的那个，这让他脸色苍白。侍从抬手，揭下面具。

晚宴时Pavon似乎没那么拘谨了，他坐在Giannina旁边，偶尔瞄Leo，Giannina偷笑。举杯致贺词Maradona敷衍了事，他向来烦这个，草草了事。Gerard碰了碰Leo的手，Leo顺着他的目光看过去，Francesc坐在末桌冲他们举杯。Caniggia注意到David有点心不在焉，但不便多问。

-哈梅线  
Xavi·Hernandez·Stark年长Lionel·Messi·Eyrie九岁。Leo年幼时初次跟随Jorge来到北境也是冬天，Ronny照习惯要抱他下马，Xavi上前一步，两人无意同时伸手，场面一度尴尬。于是Leo自己慢腾腾爬了下来，他腼腆地冲Xavi笑，有些认生，磨磨蹭蹭地抓住Ronny的手。可Xavi并没有收回手，他蹲下平视Leo，笑着说，“我已经伸手了，这可怎么办？”Ronny悄悄捏捏Leo，Leo看了眼Ronny，最终犹豫着上前给了Xavi一个拥抱。Puyol无语，冲Xavi后脑勺翻白眼。

来自鹰巢城的联姻，Leo的原婚约者是Xavi，但十年前与异鬼的抵抗中后者失踪，于是Leo嫁给了Xavi的堂弟Gerard。Gerard的母亲留着熊岛的血，他是个纯正的北方人。

十年后Francesc照例每隔一月月初与塞外之王Rexach核对边境情况，意外发现其聚落遭到破坏，狼藉遍地。他只在洞屋遮蔽下找到重伤的Paulo·Dybala，将野人少年带往黑城堡医治。Paulo醒后十分慌乱，Francesc由他之口惊恐地意识到异鬼卷土重来，立刻送了两份消息，Stark家与学城，同时决定等Paulo伤势稳定马上带人回临冬城。

Paulo镇定一些后，Francesc问他具体情形。前者如实作答，提及自己为何幸免于难时，他却无法答得仔细，事实上，他本人也觉得离奇。混乱中冲出一人一马，吸引了异鬼注意，Paulo当时被压在几具尸体下，他清楚自己不能久呆，长城外的死物不仅早晚成为怪物。可他身上重伤，挪不得半寸，迷蒙中嘈杂渐远，他试探着喊了一声，片刻后有人拉他出来，正是方才骑黑马的男人，他脸孔苍白，眼睛颜色极淡，半推半搂着Paulo躲进洞屋，告诉他想活着就千万别冒头。Francesc问Paulo是否能再描述相貌，但他清楚希望渺茫，何况Paulo当时脑子不清醒。出乎意料的是Paulo说对方留下了一个小物件，Francesc翻了随意丢到地上的口袋，摸出一个硬硬的小物件，他借着烛光看清，不由脸色一僵。

是一只木雕雏鹰。

此时Maradona前往临冬的路程已然过半。-

-C梅线  
Iniesta收到那封信，整个学城泡在夜里，正昏昏欲睡。他却再也睡不下，Francesc只整理转述了Paulo·Dybala的话，并未参杂主观意见，更叫人心惊胆战。Iniesta忧心忡忡，这件事本身足够可怕，而解决这件事的方法比那还可怕。

他东翻西找，打开一本又一本书，自知无用，他闭着眼都知道答案只有一个。他叹了口气，“龙，火焰，Targaryen。”唯一的Targaryen。如今也只剩一个Targaryen。

Francisco·Franco·Targaryen用五年统一了维斯特洛，用十五年荒废了维斯特洛。一个开始王朝，结束王朝的疯子。他，他的妻子，他的儿子，三头龙。

如今人剩一个，龙存两头。

Cristiano·Ronaldo·Targaryen当年还是个不到二十的小伙子。也许正因为他还是个小伙子才无所顾忌，又或是他始终如一，无论年岁，现在叫他重来，他也会停在Leo面前。人们谈多年前的赫伦堡比武大会，会省去那铺张排场，省去骑士的勇猛，他们要聊一聊那起历史留名的绯闻。Cristiano接连击败了Torres·Tyrell，Casillas·Tully与Beckham·Lannister。前两场战斗酣畅淋漓，第三场依旧激烈，但有人指出Beckham状态不对，但没人说得出所以然，当事人也并未辩护。不过正如前文所言，以上种种皆非重点。这冠军环绕赛场一周，接受掌声与赞美，他手中冬雪玫瑰所编桂冠却略过他风传的未婚妻Irina·Shayk·Martell，落在了Lionel·Messi·Eyrie膝头。

最有趣莫过于这年轻人正忙着吃点心，嘴角边沾了一粒粉渣，那顶冬雪玫瑰冠落在他腿上，他茫然地抬头，与王太子四目相对，Cristiano放声大笑。与之鲜明对比的满场寂然，没有一位观众能露出笑容。

彼时Leo已经是Stark家的婚约者，Xavi接手临冬城事务，忙得不可开交，Gerard陪Leo赴宴赫伦堡，巧的是Gerard不在身边。Iniesta当时坐在Leo右侧，他苦笑着想如果Gerard在，他和Leo两个人都拉不住。

事后Stark光火程度Iniesta记忆犹新，可叫他说Stark抽刀之刻他的心也没有眼睁睁瞅着桂冠掉在Leo身上跳得快。Iniesta真心实意为友人担忧。

小Targaryen那时的眼神和他父亲一样疯，一样狂热。如此说可能不太合适，鉴于日后种种，他比Franco清醒得多，对人命的态度也数倍好于后者。

Franco的妻子被他折磨得疯癫，David·Lannister手刃疯王之后，她尖叫着跳下塔楼。君临迎进以Baratheon为首的旗帜。这是内患的暂时结束，毕竟Cristiano仍旧活着，龙血未断，这一刻也属于外忧，既然决定了先后，就不得不筋疲力竭地面对绝境长城以外。凛冬已至，故事中的怪物变成现实中的怪物，守夜人破格联合了野人，而所有人都清楚这并不足够。人们会低声说，嘿，有三头龙。Franco入侵维斯特洛期间便被证实龙只听从Targaryen的命令，血的教训。现在还有一个Targaryen，这个Targaryen没有燃起复仇之火。有人说，“他清楚他父亲做了什么，Franco罪有应得。”有人说，“这并不代表我们能向他求助。”有人说，“他在龙石岛，他有三头龙，他可以笑着看维斯特洛身陷寒冰。”这时候蠢材踏前一步，说我们不该杀掉Franco，David难以置信地看着他，而Caniggia大步上前，扬手给了那蠢货一耳光。

当决定求助时Iniesta就料到和谈人选，一个令Xavi，令Gerard，令Maradona和Caniggia担忧不已的人选。

事实就是，这满厅人中，没有Cristiano的兄弟姐妹，没有Cristiano的同袍好友，但有一个被Alpha追求过的Omega。

乘船前往龙石岛的Leo的确换来三头龙和一个Targaryen，没人知道他们谈过什么。甚至在那场战争中失去一头龙，这位Targaryen也并未多言，安安静静回到龙石岛。“你失去未婚夫，这痛苦或许胜过我失去龙的痛苦，便相抵吧。”他走前如此说道，“我来是我的选择，你从未亏欠。”是谁听过这话，到底也说不清，也许他从未开口。-

-齐贝线  
“不，David，没有阴谋。”Zinedine·Zidane说。他并未上前，David却后退一步。对峙片刻，Zinedine想靠近，最终放弃，他说，“我在奔流城见到了Casillas。”

Casillas原为David同袍，更是挚友，唯一知道他小秘密的人。Franco下令处死Casillas，因后者阻拦其虐待妻子。但David偷换犯人，最终Casillas成功逃脱。Casillas感激于此，David告诉他，“相比你对我的帮助，我所做的不值一提。”

David对Zinedine承认是他帮了Casillas，“你为这陈年旧事来找我？”毕竟这与Zinedine无关，David又想，这世上多数事都与他无关，Zinedine也不想与其有关。

Zinedine摇头，眼神复杂，他截下了Casillas的渡鸦，“Brooklyn·Snow。”David瞪着他，他眼中闪过一丝惶恐，而Zinedine捕捉到了，这证实了他的猜想。曾经的许多夜与那十个月再度充盈David脑海，一个他与薄情旅人的故事。所有人都以为他是个Alpha，但事实上他是个Omega，而当时又身处御林铁卫，如果没有Casillas帮助他一定早就露馅。不幸之处在于Franco仍知道了这个孩子，而假死后的Casillas冒险将其带出君临，David欠他的人情再添一笔，而这件事又恰好在一个决定性的时间点成功。David绝不赞同Franco的疯狂暴虐，如果说阻拦他的除了忠诚之道以外还有什么，那就是Franco对Brooklyn的威胁暗示。Casillas拿掉了骆驼身上一半的稻草。

“他与你无关。”David说其实你本不必来。Zinedine说我是他的父亲，而David说，“没人（no one）是他的父亲。”

二人沉默良久，Zinedine看着David的项链，突然没头没尾道，“我给你的铁币你还带在身上。”David一愣，Zinedine已翻出窗户，头也不回。David不知道的是，Zinedine当时离开David留给他一枚布拉佛斯铁币，“我要走了，如果你愿意，到布拉佛斯来找我。”这不是一句戏言，Zinedine的本意也不是带David去黑白之院成为无面者（no one），若David追到布拉佛斯，Zinedine便放弃信仰带他旅行。但David不仅是David，他是个Lannister，如果他离开，Franco会迁怒Caniggia，彼时后者与Maradona新婚，Franco本就对这桩强强联合的婚事有所忌惮。当年David希望Zinedine留下来，他反复考量后果，第二天想与Zinedine再做商议，可惜人去楼空。

David看着微微晃动的窗帘，不自觉抓紧了项链坠着的铁币。-

晚宴结束后半夜，Stark家墓窖内亮起一点灯火。David与Luis守在入口处，王与王后跟随提着灯笼北境夫夫走过石棺，Francesc已经在墓内等候，他恭敬地行了礼。Maradona咳嗽了几声，Caniggia抓紧他的手。在这儿，在临冬城历任城主的守护下，他们可以谈谈渡鸦书信上未言明的问题。

至于异鬼问题，前车之鉴，长城以外任何风吹草动应得到高度重视，何况此番异常。虽暂不能定论，但所有都指向同一个问题。同时龙石岛上出现了多斯拉克人的踪迹，这一消息由Maradona证实，而当这地名再度被提起，勾起令人不快的回忆，大家心照不宣。Leo靠在Gerard身旁，感受到他一瞬间的僵硬。Maradona谈及君临权利漩涡中的Laporta，一根新刺。这之中涉及Giannina的婚事，他有意于多恩王子或高庭的Sergio·Agüero·Tyrell。Leo想起与后者的近几个月的书信，Kun并未提及，似乎并不存意。Maradona只提了几句他的身体问题，但从Caniggia的态度来看并不乐观。

外忧内患，似乎正如十年之前。要是有什么更雪上加霜的，莫过于Florentino的死Ramos的回归。十年前铁群岛忙于内斗，Florentino·Pérez·Greyjoy赶走了他的侄子Sergio·Ramos·Greyjoy，攀至铁民顶峰。而今时不同往日。Ramos十年周游列国，收获颇丰。从铁群岛传回的消息似乎提及巨龙，这又回到不快的起点。

天快亮时David和Luis才等到五人走出墓窖，Maradona与Caniggia在前，Gerard随后，Leo与Francesc挨得最近。其实是Francesc拉了他一把，往他手里塞了个东西。

方才Francesc只说有人救了野人少年Paulo，这个物件令一切变复杂，问题较敏感，在查明前没必要徒增烦恼，Francesc决定沉默。但有一个人必须被告知。他在Leo耳边说这东西是对方留给Paulo的。那只木雕小鹰是Leo以前雕的，Francesc认识，这东西Leo带在身边，据称是完成度最好的作品。后来Francesc再没瞧见，他也没多在意。

Leo看了眼小木雕，他脸色发青，Gerard在前面喊Leo。“这东西原本是我的。”Leo吞了口唾沫，他定定地望着Francesc，“可我后来把它送给了Xavi。”

-①  
嘘。

天空降下漆黑，天空降下火焰，真龙咆哮。苍白。苍白。苍白撕裂黑夜，撕裂雾气。盔甲腐朽，那冷色蔓延，青苍爬上眉眼，白骨森森。

Leo摔下床。

“Leo。Leo！”Gerard抱起他，粗糙的手掌拂过他脊背，那温度渗过睡袍，渗过皮膏，他的骨头战栗。Leo额头一层汗水，他扯住Gerard前襟，大口呼吸，他仍紧闭双眼。

黑暗。

嘘。

Gerard仍唤着那名字，吸气吐气，鼻息滚烫，他闻起来像关心、担忧与爱护，他闻起来是苹果与蜂蜜酒。他就在他身边，做一堵墙，一穴鸟巢。

“睁开眼，Leo，睁开，别怕。”

Leo后颈作痛，印记发痒，血液欢欣地流淌。他咬着牙摇头，太阳穴突突地跳。

Gerard亲吻他眼皮，胡茬刮蹭他脸颊，“我在这儿，就在这儿。”他说，“睁眼，宝贝儿。”他的手落上Leo脖颈，腺体抽痛，继而放松，自标记散发一阵令人安心的暖意。

于是Leo缓慢地、缓慢地睁眼。有一瞬间他眼前一片空茫，冷风呼啸，冰川嶙峋，他的叫声噎住喉咙，他的耳边响起鬼怪咆哮。然后Gerard的面孔占据他视野，这双蓝眼睛化开坚冰，一团火焰，是一团蓝色火焰。

他呆愣地望着他。

Gerard搂紧他，他的手臂、他的怀抱坚实有力。Leo伸出手，他回抱他，柑橘香四溢，两相交缠。Gerard不再紧绷，他们埋入彼此的气味里，埋入家的气味里。-

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是之前码得段子的延伸，想好故事了，但码个五百字就能要了我小命…乱糟糟出来存个档先，大纲码着码着之后发现漏了很多想写的内容，反倒是不重要的记了一堆qwq鱼梁木留给后期扩展…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本回涉及皮梅/帕梅/水梅/C梅/老马卡尼

Pavon与Luis在校场打发时间，Pavon更迅猛，Luis更老练。二人你来我往，愈发认真，场边渐渐聚集观众。连接主堡和武器库的桥梁上视野极好，Giannina靠在窗边观望。Pavon险胜，Alba爵士跟学徒Arthur解释招式。“这小子真不错。”Luis对场外的Leo说。这着实是精彩的打斗，几乎没人注意到Leo何时驻足。他看上去很感兴趣，偏头望向年轻人，“我可以吗。”Pavon呆了一下，“当然，我的荣幸。”答得太快以至于含糊，他有点紧张地询问是否更换木剑以防意外，反应过来这句话可能被误为轻蔑，他面上一阵发烫。Luis笑道你刚刚可没如此关心我，他开了个玩笑缓解Pavon的尴尬，楼上Giannina被Pavon的手足无措逗笑。Leo知道Pavon并非恶意，他伸手接过Luis的佩剑，笑着说自己不会手下留情。Leo与Luis的近战技术相差无几，但风格上Pavon与Leo类似，一时难舍难分，在Leo即将得手的一刻Pavon转守为攻，险险逼平，不分胜负。Pavon的剑刃划破了Leo的衣领，他在掌声中急匆匆向Leo道歉。

Luis摇头，“瞧，Leo，你被自己击败了。”他识出Pavon以Leo曾经击败Boateng·Connington的方式击败了Leo。Leo拍拍Pavon的肩膀，“真不错。”他重复Luis的评价。Pavon笑了。当晚Gerard在床上就此事表达不满，“你真的只拍了拍他肩膀？”

男仆夜里失眠，早上头昏，弄混了给Maradona和Caniggia的药。Maradona的药是为养其旧伤，而Caniggia自从生完Giannina后体虚，汤药断断续续喝了很久。两种补药颜色相近，气味也相近。Caniggia喝下药后觉得口感比平时稍涩，并未多心，但当晚喉咙莫名干痒，出现轻微咳嗽症状。Maradona比Caniggia更在意他的身体，等半夜Caniggia安稳睡下才松了口气。

月末王室返程前，临冬城收到一封来自铁群岛的书信，信中Ramos要求对部分港口使用权利与北境二次协商，显然与Florentino达成的约定并不作用于他侄子身上，这位刚坐上盐王宝座的人正谋求新利益，要先啃北境这块硬骨头。令人意外的是他点名人选Leo，这条件不合理，Gerard表示怀疑。可异鬼动向不明，龙石岛有异，君临权力分割，目前与铁群岛发生争执无疑雪上加霜。而北境境内近来不平顺，Gerard恐难离开。他不放心伴侣一人前往，但不得不退让。Leo没有反对指名，固然奇怪，可并非不能接受。Luis将带护卫与他一同前往。Pavon请求同队，此行结束他可自行返回红堡，Maradona坏心眼儿地欣然应允。

回信后Leo一行与Maradona一行同日启程，临行前Gerard抱住Leo，“早去早回。”Leo点头，他带着Gerard的那柄瓦雷利亚钢剑。

Francesc和Gerard站在城头目送两队人渐行渐远，首席游骑兵嘲笑长吁短叹的北境守护，“你是担心Ramos还是担心Pavon？”

Leo一行谈及私生子的话题。Luis·Alberto·Suarez·Snow本人即私生子，从亲属关系讲他是Leo的表弟。Luis不避讳这一话题，他与Leo一同长大，鹰巢城亲属对私生子的观念并不死板，而年轻一代的想法更包容，Luis幸运地未受其累。“在风息堡，孩子会姓Storm；在君临，孩子会姓Waters。”Pavon说到姓氏。“当然，不过那只是个形式。”Luis举例，“为了掩盖丑闻，大可以说君临出生的孩子姓Snow而不是Waters。”

连日行进，陆路已过大半。夜间扎营，休息一晚，明日下午便可抵达卡林湾。既非紧要关头，又因性别避嫌，Leo单独一个帐篷。巡逻士兵的报备离开后他解下斗篷，捏了捏Gerard佩剑的剑柄。帐篷掀起一角，Leo抬头看见一缕幽灵般的黑影，那面孔他认识。电光石火间黑影窜至他身后，Luís·Figo·Bolton声音冰冷，“血火同源。”一块布捂上Leo的口鼻。

半路Caniggia与Maradona提起Pavon，Maradona的安排着实随意，政治角度和情感角度都不妥，“你再怎么看Gerard不顺眼，Leo都嫁给他小十年了。”Maradona表示年轻的小伙子会给Leo新鲜活力，Caniggia提醒他Leo和Gerard同岁。“我想给Cristian一个机会，瞧，年轻人该多点勇气，不能错过自己的心动瞬间①。”Maradona说，他望着缓缓西落的太阳自言自语，这令Caniggia莫名不安。晚间歇息时男仆呈上两碗药，Caniggia把Maradona那碗端到对方手边，他看了眼两只碗，没了碗的区别，药汤无甚差异。Maradona咳嗽了几声，Caniggia皱眉思索，他在Maradona差异的目光中自己先尝了一口，那股发涩的口感又回来。他扣下男仆，同时命卫兵去找开药的Sampaoli学士。

Maradona帐内气氛紧绷，药有问题的事并未声张。审问下男仆的确不知汤药存疑，秘密提审备药的Sampaoli，学士扛不住重压，给出了一个姓氏，Martell。他承认自己是多恩派来的人，而Deco·Martell亲王恰恰精通药理。当年Cristiano公然追求Stark的未婚妻，彻底搅黄Targaryen和Martell的联姻，Deco虽未有激烈反应，但自此多恩与各大家族再无通婚。最近的一次要追溯到二十年前，Ronny，Ronaldinho娶了Jorge的妹妹，从多恩搬来谷地。Ronaldinho只是Martell的旁系亲属，但此时个中联系不比寻常，现今牵扯到谋害君王，Ronaldinho牵扯到Eyrie，Leo牵扯到Stark。

后半夜意图再审Sampaoli，David却发现单独绑缚关押的学士被人杀害。队内有奸细，他立刻吩咐一位御林铁卫去守住Giannina。Caniggia心乱如麻，Maradona起身想搂住他肩膀，跪在角落的男仆突然一跃而起，撞翻了卫兵冲向Maradona，行动突然，刚发现Sampaoli身亡的David与守在门口御林铁卫正欲进账，男仆已将刀刺入Maradona，他立刻被卫兵拉开。男仆一脸惊恐地拿着沾满血迹的刀，他像完全不知道自己干了什么，随即口吐鲜血而亡。

Caniggia大怒，惊恐又压过怒火，水、酒、药瓶、刀与针送入帐内。Maradona保了命，Caniggia守着他直到天亮，Giannina在他们身边哭着入睡。明知无用，David依然将营地翻了个底朝天。他疲惫地走进Maradona的帐篷，还揣着前一刻送达的书信，海峡对岸传闻多斯拉克一位Khal的妹妹将与Targaryen之血结亲。Caniggia正等着弟弟，他稳下心绪，看完David递给他的厄索斯密报。乱上添乱。Caniggia仍在怀疑Sampaoli吐露的是否为真相，他的死蹊跷，那男仆的死更蹊跷，而Maradona遇刺的时间点选得太好，涉及太广。

他决定暂时封锁Maradona受伤的消息，虽然有心人必已知晓。他害怕去想，但逼着自己心里承认Maradona很有可能撑不到君临。Caniggia沉默良久，“我现在最信任你，David。”依Leo行进速度估计还没上水路，Caniggia派David去拦，在Maradona有意识的时候解决这件事，“Greyjoy的谈判来得凑巧，他们不能去铁群岛。”

David带了两个心腹侍从即刻出发，Caniggia则马不停蹄赶往红堡。路过一片森林时他救下一位红衣女人，David杀了意欲袭击她的一匹猛兽。红衣女名叫Victoria，她邀请David去镇上喝茶，但David急于赶路，因而拒绝。

“我也要赶路，大人，可为何如此急切？”Victoria喃喃，“我们无法快过死亡，更无法快过命运。”

-水梅线  
Leo喊Xavi的名字，Gerard拉住他，手忙脚乱地安慰他。那是十年前，Leo闭了闭眼，他知道自己在做梦。他醒时双手被绑在身后，背靠墙壁，但不如墙壁稳固，还有一股轻微的咸味，他在船上。Sergio·Ramos·Greyjoy坐在Leo面前，他一手捏着他下巴，一手捏着刀，同时做了个相当随性的自我介绍，“至于你，那把Stark家的瓦雷利亚钢剑说得够多了。”那柄剑被收走了。Ramos示意一旁的金发船医退下，他手里的刀贴到Leo脸上，“别动。”他动手刮Leo的胡茬，“Stark竟然不觉得这胡子碍眼。”

Leo缓了会儿神，问他昏了多久。Ramos没回答这问题，转而调侃，“Targaryen家的小子当年是因为你会主动睡到别人船上而着迷吗？”

这句话有两个重点。Ramos提到了Targaryen，与形似Figo的黑影那句血火同源正巧关联，但也暗示他不清楚是谁带来了Leo。Leo没吭声，不打算现在提到黑影，Ramos开始刮他另一侧脸颊，Leo又问了一遍我昏了多久。Ramos说，“从你在我船上出现，不到一天。”他问，“这么在意时间？”

Leo说在意，“凛冬将至，不得不在意。”有人带他从港口行至铁群岛，又把他丢到Ramos船上。而Ramos在船上发现了他，却没把他带上岛，意味着Leo有可能变成一个秘密，这不是好事。“我应你之邀前来商讨港口使用权，是不是给客人点尊重。”他指他手上的绳子。

Ramos说，“我们的讨论范围不限于港口，你说点我感兴趣的，我自然给你尊重。”他刮干净了Leo的胡子，对他吹了个口哨，“不如就从你刚刚那句‘凛冬将至’开始。”

Leo摸不准Ramos，于是他挑挑拣拣从异鬼说起，这是一个相对安全的话题。Ramos没打断他，最后指出一个问题，“或许异鬼将至，或许只是一个野人的谎言。”Leo确信无疑是因为Paulo身上的那小木雕，但这无法讲与Ramos，他只能无奈地说十年前铁群岛忙于内斗，几乎没有铁民知道夜王的可怕。

“瞧我，忘记十年前是谁一箭宣判怪物的死期②，行呀，鹰崽子。”Ramos笑起来，“不过这陈词滥调并非我感兴趣的，我想听听无人歌颂的。”

Leo问他想知道什么。

Ramos说，“我去往厄索斯大陆，在潘托斯和总督交上朋友，他招待了多斯拉克人，一位Khal，叫Zlatan还是Ibra？行了，别管他叫什么，我不关心。”他与Leo对视，“真正有意思的是，他提起了两个人。”-

-C梅线  
七年前传闻潘托斯交易过一颗龙蛋，Leo往龙石岛去信一封。虽然Cristiano说过相抵，但他仍记挂那条死于冰原的巨龙。Leo原为消去一桩心事，但多日后Cristiano回信称如若真愿偿还，便同他一道。Leo同月回鹰巢城小住，他却在途中遇到Cristiano。

鹰巢城女爵Antonella迎接兄长归家，她察觉Leo有心事。当夜Leo敲开Antonella房门，告诉妹妹他要出趟远门，但不能让别人知道。“我可以帮你掩饰，但你必须告诉我你的目的地。”Antonella得到了一个超出预料的答案，狭海对岸。她追问Leo和谁去，又是去做什么。Leo不肯回答，只求她帮忙。Antonella挣扎一番后同意，“如果你一个月后未归，我会通知Gerard。”Leo一本正经地说，“如果我一个月后未归，你告诉他我去高庭找Kun赛马。”Antonella怒道一个半月不能再多了，她心下疑惑短时间内日夜兼程，陆路加水路，Leo往返过于匆忙。

翌日谷地传出留言，山林中夜间猛兽嘶鸣，狂风乍起。Antonella有了猜测，但不愿深想。Leo偷跑这件事可以瞒所有人，但不能瞒Ronny，也瞒不住Ronny，现下由Antonella收拾烂摊子，等Leo回来再做解释。

Cristiano带着一头龙来找Leo，带着一头龙和一只鹰去找龙蛋。潘托斯的大街小巷搜遍，有做龙骨生意的，但没有做龙蛋生意的。他们当然不会找到，因为潘托斯龙蛋的传闻是Cristiano放的风，Leo并不知情。Cristiano买下一颗宝石，犹豫不决，最终没能送出手，后来它被嵌在龙石岛的地图桌上。

潘托斯巨贾的女儿嫁给一名多斯拉克Alpha，Leo和Cristiano有幸赶上城郊的一场婚礼，可惜婚礼除了伙食以外都很糟糕，充斥流血打斗，更倒霉的是有人看上了Leo。Cristiano怒从心头起，但他也明白不该是自己怒从心头起。由此引发了一系列计划外事件，这期间包含了Leo的短暂失踪，一位狂傲的Khal和维斯·多斯拉克两日游。在Cristiano学会几句外邦语后Leo对此仍毫无进展，问出了令前者更加愤怒的问题，“Khaleesi是谁？”Cristiano警觉道，“谁叫你Khaleesi了？”

事实证明一个半月不够，事实也证明Antonella刀子嘴豆腐心。她和Ronny互帮互助瞒到Leo归家，香料和珠宝堵不住Antonella的嘴，也堵不住Ronny的嘴。Leo择听起来像是在干正事的部分讲，当局者迷，Ronny还没表态，Antonella直截了当地告诉他，“你玩了两个月。”Leo发现自己没法反驳。Ronny问，“你开心吗？”他的目光过于严肃，Leo愣愣地点头，“…还可以。”Ronny凭他的表情判断Cristiano竹篮打水一场空，他不再担忧，“Leo，你可以因冲动犯错，但不能因冲动犯很多次错。”

Leo后来收到一份匿名信件，他拆信的动作一顿，转身将纸扔入壁炉。

Cristiano无从知晓，或许他能猜到几分，但他做事很少后悔。有时候是他主动选择，有时候是他被动承受，好比现在，一位Khal带着血盟卫来到他的石座下。

“多斯拉克人觉得海是‘毒水’，是什么使你迈出如此英勇的一步。”他问。

“为了力量，”Pepe，这位Khal走上前来，“为了怒火燎原。”-

“我没找到龙蛋，仅此而已。”Leo对Ramos承认。这件事的结局此时此刻没有任何隐瞒必要，Ramos不会轻易放他走，如果他从北境名正言顺来到铁群岛，所有人知道他在哪儿，但他半路消失，没人清楚原委。Ramos平白多了个匿名的北境人质，Leo会在最糟的时刻派上最糟的用场。

船医再次进门，他纠结道能否为Leo换一个好点的居所。Ramos笑问，“你看上他了，Luka？”船医答，“他怀孕一个月了。”两人都怔了怔，Ramos烦躁道，“带他去Gareth原先那间小舱室。”Luka与另一位船员押着Leo换了地方，他往Leo手里塞了只小刀，耳语道你没怀孕。Leo惊疑不定地看了他一眼。

入夜后他凭借那把小刀割开绳子，解决守卫，纠正Ramos周游列国后没能完全改掉的Omega轻视症。Luka和一个哑巴在船边的小舟里等他，金发船医说，“Ivan在信里一点也没夸张。”多年前三叉戟河之役中Leo救过一个佣兵。三叉戟河之役的胜利有一部分归于运气，疯子Franco并不觉得他们是威胁，他儿子请求带龙参战，Franco却觉得Cristiano反抗权威，让他牵着龙滚回龙石岛面壁。传言Franco不再相信龙，龙也不想由他控制，失控的恐惧是否令Franco驱赶魔法生物当下也无从考证。

佣兵一路跟他到君临，又随他前往长城前线，战争结束后却决意辞别，“北境永不遗忘，大人。”这位应该不是北境人的佣兵不怎么恰当引用了这句北境俗语，“我会传唱那英勇事迹。”至于Ivan·Rakitić的游吟诗人成长史就是另外一个故事了。Luka是他的旧交，少时一同在海疆城长大，Ivan救过Luka，而Leo救过Ivan。

“Ivan也救过我，我对他的帮助他已数倍奉还。”Leo说。Luka笑着摇头，他给哑巴船夫一袋铁钱，给Leo一小包银鹿，叫他们快些走。

阳戟城收到Maradona重伤的消息，是匿名信件，Martell家本不会收到这消息。Deco·Martell问他的小堂弟Neymar有何看法，后者认为这有可能是个真消息，“但如果它是真消息，送信的人是在送一盆脏水。”

Ney的姐姐Irina对此嗤之以鼻，她忙着逗弄新来的男侍从，“宝贝儿，你叫什么？”侍从唯唯诺诺地应道，“Cris。”Irina笑脸一僵，Ney哈哈大笑，Deco叹了口气。

“别担心，”Ney对Deco说，“我们等待便足矣。”

David追上前往铁群岛的队伍时Leo已经失踪，Luis与Pavon给临冬城派了信，暂未惊动附近领主。David加入了搜寻队伍，考虑后并未与Caniggia通信，君王已让他兄长焦头烂额，David决定如果Gerard在收到信后有所动作，再将Leo失踪的消息报给Caniggia。现在只期盼Francesc没动身回黑城堡，才能劝住一个Stark。

学城的Iniesta拿着Francesc的信件与Guardiola·Hightower商议，这是为数不多，准确的说是唯一一个Iniesta确信可以认真对待异鬼问题又具备相应影响力的人。

-①  
Maradona·Baratheon第一次见Caniggia·Lannister，后者正光着脚挥着木剑狂追他弟David，老Lannister被气得差点当场心梗。

Caniggia怒骂David用马尿毁了他所有鞋，“你别跑！你跑什么！”他一把扑倒他弟，扔掉木剑，坐在David腰上扒掉对方的靴子，用鞋底抽得David鬼哭狼嚎，看上去具备御林铁卫的气势。

Maradona似笑非笑地看着面前一对兄弟，“我假设这个勇猛一点的就是我的婚约者？”

David大叫，“对，就是他！就是这个凶悍的…啊！”

Caniggia抬头望向Maradona，眼里怒火犹存，而Maradona心脏漏跳一拍。

“对，我是。”Caniggia气冲冲地说，他父亲看起来要厥过去，“怎么，你不满意？”

“他怎么可能满意？”David说。

Maradona憋着笑道，“不，我满意极了。”

David难以置信地看向他。

Maradona二十岁，追人的主意天马行空，并且从不惧于尝试。Caniggia很快、马上、下一秒就要品尝到暴风骤雨的滋味。-

-②  
夜王寒凉的目光正如风雪。

冰锥正中Dos心脏，黑龙惨叫，Santos哀鸣。Leo被Dos甩下半空。他咬牙拉满弓，龙晶箭头在风雪中漆黑闪亮。

Leo合眼，三眼乌鸦振翅，衰老，死亡，尸骸中雏鹰破壳。

箭矢破空，风声刺耳。

老者说，你会飞翔。

那支箭穿透雪片，穿透抵挡的异鬼，穿透夜王的铠甲，穿透夜王的胸腔。怪物咆哮，冷风灌入燃烧的洞，它以不知名的语言叫喊，每一俱骷髅颤抖，碰撞，裂开细纹。

于是冰原上一片崩塌之声，冰原上涌起笑声。

Eyrie坠落。

Targaryen站在Aveiro背上稳稳接住他。

老者说，凛冬仍在。-

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里头就设定Targaryen家肤色偏深好了（憋笑。  
> 三头龙实在不知道取啥名字，直接拆票哥的…  
> 码完嘞好困…先不修了orz


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本回涉及皮梅/玫瑰/齐贝/老马卡尼

Leo莫名失踪的消息恰好在Francesc准备返回黑城堡前一天抵达临冬城，Gerard沉默地烧了信，Francesc暂缓归程，为防前者冲动。他希望Gerard冷静处理，此事或许并非铁群岛谋划。事实上Gerard没有像David所忧虑的躁动不安，北境守护接手近十年，棱角仍在，但已饱经磨砺。Francesc了解儿时玩伴，有多隐忍就有多果决，此刻的消息不会令Gerard自乱阵脚，真正关键的在于下一个消息，Leo平安则罢，如若相反，必然难以收场，那才是Francesc真正该劝的时候。

Gerard去了神木林，心绪不宁地靠着鱼梁木。他挂念Leo，也相信Leo，待思绪慢慢平静，合眼小憩，恍惚间见到过去。Leo初来临冬城小心翼翼地拥抱了Xavi，而Gerard不等他做完第二轮思想斗争就冲上去抱着他转了个圈，Francesc把惊慌的Leo扒出他怀抱。Gerard一直比Leo高，他想着拥抱时Leo柔软的发顶，落在Leo肩上的雪片。他想着Xavi失踪后Leo通红的眼圈，Leo在抖。他想着Leo落下半空，在士兵欢呼异鬼溃败时他一颗心高高悬起，Targaryen接住Leo时他才能呼吸。他想着龙落地后Leo立刻挣开Targaryen，张开的双臂扑向他。他想着结婚时Leo的笑容，夜里那双明亮的眼睛。他也想起那些令Leo半夜惊醒的梦，并不美好的梦，十年前三眼乌鸦曾指引Leo，最后的绿先知也死于夜王手下，森林之子再度隐匿。

Gerard看到远方一位老者，距离那样远，他却听到声音，“凛冬仍在。”老者又说，“凛冬将至。”他醒时这梦境的记忆便模糊了。

黑城堡传来消息，好坏兼有。守夜人在先民拳峰接触到零散的野人小部落，临时带回长城以内，而一队游骑兵在搜寻过程中失踪。Francesc本意等接到下一封有关Leo的书信后再动身，一方面看紧Gerard，一方面盼望Leo平安无事，但如今黑城堡人手折损，此番情势下急需经验丰富者。其次幸存野人出现，其说辞应与Paulo的做对比核实，Francesc为保无误，更愿亲身到场，由此一来不得不尽快返程。

David与Luis一行人扩大搜寻范围，Zinedine在David落单时现身。Zinedine自临冬城开始一直跟着David，后者知道他尾随身后，但并未当面阻止。这一路中唯一一次算不上交流的交流还是几天前Maradona遇刺，David彻夜搜查营地无果，走进树林，低声问道，“你看见了吗？”无人回应，Zinedine没必要撒谎，他并不知道刺客是谁。

此时Zinedine站在David马前，对后者说，“这般搜法徒劳无用。”David反问，“那如何才有用？”他在Zinedine张口前又说，“无用功，我于你而言是否也叫无用功？”Zinedine上前一步，David勒了勒马缰，平淡道，“我多花的十个月是否也叫无用功？”Zinedine脸色一白，他安静地退后，在David侍从回来前离开。这不是个交流的好时机，David和Zinedine的心境都不在最佳状态。

哑巴船夫手脚麻利经验十足，很快将Leo带上最近的一处小港口。Leo愿意多支付几枚银露，但船夫拒绝，他用手比划了一会儿，铁民只用铁钱。道别后Leo在市集处打探，没有关于北境的消息，他放下心，Gerard正静观其变。他买了铁剑马匹，火速赶回先前驻地。Luis应许还以原处为中心搜索。Leo算了算时间，期盼无事发生。他颈泽附近遭遇一伙盗贼，一名少年出手相助，他的伙伴居然是一头成年冰原狼。Leo发现他只称这宠物为狼，没有为其取名。“我本想叫她Leona。”他说。Leo有点好奇，“这是狮子的名字。”

“我喜欢狮子。”年轻人叹气，“但她不喜欢这名字，反倒我直呼她‘狼’才肯听。”狼就是狼。

Brooklyn·Snow，这少年是北境人，虽说外貌特征安达尔血统比较明显，他去奔流城探望一位教授他剑术的老师。事实上这位老师就是Casillas。疯王Franco已死，无人再去追究Casillas，但后者从身份而言毕竟是个已死之人，他也无意再做改变，而假死一事也关系David名誉，何苦往挚友的弑君者头衔上再添一笔，故而Casillas继续隐姓埋名。当年他偷换出David的儿子，将其托于北境，而后有意前往，佯作无意相遇，最终成为Brooklyn的剑术老师。Brooklyn年岁渐长，游历北境，几年前甚至收获了一只冰原狼崽子。Casillas曾提出让Brooklyn跟他一同居于河间地建议，专注指导其技艺，也为了长期接触，与David通信交流Brooklyn的现况。但Brooklyn似乎安分不住，而且他喜欢北境，不知道是不是冰原狼让他更爱那片土地，总之Casillas的计划泡汤。他想与David谈一谈Brooklyn未来的去向问题，也正是此时，Zinedine巧遇Casillas，识出对方身份。

Casillas是David挚友，如果Casillas当年逃过刀口，David很可能与这有关，Zinedine当时出于一种微妙心理悄悄拦下了Casillas送往君临的信，因而得知了有关Brooklyn·Snow的事。

此番Brooklyn定期拜访Casillas后，返回北境，听闻颈泽附近多了一伙盗贼，少年人血气方刚，决定绕路，单枪匹马为民除害，恰恰碰上Leo。Brooklyn眯着眼睛仔细端详，认出Leo，“Stark先生与你去托伦方城时，我远远见过。”他目露疑惑，想问Leo如今为何身处此处。Leo不便多做解释，只含糊带过。Brooklyn心领神会，不再追问，他接下来想去临冬城谋份差事待一段时间，与Leo同路，他问Leo是否愿意结伴而行。冰原狼适时绕着马匹打转，Brooklyn又是个乐于助人的好小伙，Leo想邀他作客以示谢意。Leo表明自己需赶路为先，而Brooklyn对这火烧屁股的行进速度没有异议。

Maradona没能坚持到君临，回光返照之际召来见证人，将铁王座托付于女儿Giannina，他指尖碰到爱人的金发。Caniggia俯身吻他，双唇颤抖，他想握住君王的手，那只手失去生气地垂落，Caniggia的眼泪终于落下。

两天后Laporta会焦头烂额，这与他的计划出入不小。他以Martell家臣身份收买Sampaoli换药多时，却被Caniggia不经意识破。Sampaoli供出Martell后，为防二审时出纰漏，Laporta插在队内的眼线当机立断杀掉Sampaoli，星夜兼程赶回君临向Laporta传信，因此错过了之后男仆刺杀Maradona一事。君王受伤，Caniggia宛若惊弓之鸟，David即刻封锁消息，排查队伍。David走后，御林铁卫中的Carlos·Tévez·Clegane接管事务，Clegane家族效忠于Lannister，Caniggia对Carlos的信任仅次于David。

临近红堡时议会才收到消息，目的地将近，人多眼杂，Maradona卧病的消息不胫而走。此时Maradona已去世，Caniggia对外宣称途中染病，因Sampaoli学士误诊致使病重不治。至于Maradona遇袭一事不过风声，事发时帐内人数不多，知情者被Carlos料理。Laporta心下偏向遇袭的传闻，但无确凿言论。

这也使计划再次打乱，他原本不疾不徐，牵线搭桥，一边培育势力一边等Maradona日渐衰弱。后来Sampaoli暴露，Laporta匿名发信多恩，谎称Maradona重伤，未曾想一语成谶。他当时计划，若Caniggia要彻查，便搬出假的多恩探子，又确有书信往来，而Sampaoli被杀，死无对证，脏水一定泼给Martell。可是Maradona遇刺令整件事难度上升，Caniggia不敢断定Sampaoli的死与Maradona的死有无关系，如若此时平白无故冒出一个多恩探子，那解答过程太过顺利，他必然多疑。何况Laporta并不清楚Maradona的具体情况，盲目扯上多恩恐怕会偷鸡不成蚀把米。Laporta还没完全站稳脚跟，遂不敢轻举妄动，思量后决定再做观望。

为父亲守灵后，Giannina将如遗嘱所宣登上铁王座。Maradona时期的国王之手是Oscar·Tabarez·Payne，这位年过八十的老者已服侍过两代Baratheon，沉稳睿智。Caniggia信任Maradona的用人，相信Oscar的忠诚。他私下与Oscar坦白自发现药有问题到男仆挥刀相向的全过程，Oscar赞同了Caniggia的个人看法。多恩的Martell很可能与换药事件和行刺事件无关，目前也无法判断这两件事是否关联。

Caniggia谈及铁群岛问题，传闻Ramos提到巨龙，是否胸怀野心，是否受人指使。国王之手给出另一种观点，“或许受人指使，但绝不任人摆布。”Oscar咳嗽一声，他揉揉太阳穴，“Ramos其人阴晴不定。”他幽默地表示真正该提心吊胆的应是与对方结盟的人。Caniggia失笑，心下却担忧David能否追到Leo。

谈话中Oscar同样向Caniggia言明自己时日无多，近来小病缠身，必须开始考虑下一位国王之手的人选。

Leo与Brooklyn快马加鞭，几乎一路未歇，终于与Luis一行碰头，赶在所有人放弃希望前回归。此时红堡刚有Maradona病逝的风声，议会一团乱麻，然而并未广传，消息没流出君临以外。Leo简单说明经历，被人掳走一事似乎与Ramos无关。David与Leo会面后才吐露Caniggia授意找回Leo的真正原因，即途中Sampaoli之死与男仆行刺未遂。他起初不与Luis与Pavon言明，恐其自乱方寸，横生枝节，随队搜索数日，但非长久之计。幸运的是Leo归来，David这才将君临归途中的意外如实相告。其实若仍未寻见Leo，David也预备今日与其他人坦白君临归途中的意外，带走Pavon，让Luis通知Stark家。

Pavon因Leo的平安回归松了口气，但David给出的消息又让他皱着眉头担忧起Maradona。David讲了Maradona的大概情况，Leo斟酌片刻后直言问依David来看君王能否安然渡过。Maradona近年来身体抱恙，虽不确定Sampaoli何时着手换药，但必然雪上加霜，男仆的行刺若放在二十年前，卧床养伤即可，而今时今日则大不同。David看了眼Leo，缓缓摇头。

David提到男仆吐血而亡的细节引起了Leo注意，古怪之事接连发生，他立刻联想到那酷似Figo的黑影，提出关联猜测。同时，黑影口中所说血火同源是Targaryen族语，真真假假，二人不敢断定。David犹豫半晌，最终建议Leo随他回君临，虽说Sampaoli已死，他的证词只有少数人知晓，但他人如果有意，或将借此发难。Gerard远在临冬，Ronny久居鹰巢。药的问题毕竟与Martell牵扯，Maradona又是从北境回程途中身亡，当此关头，不论事实如何，议会假若借君王受伤掀起风浪，无一有名有姓之人在场，难卫三家名誉。而Leo一人与三方有关，即北境、谷地与多恩。何况就David推断，Maradona恐难无恙，Giannina登基，凭Maradona与Jorge旧交颇深，Leo于情于理应南下看望。

再者Leo不确定黑影事件是否针对自己，北境境内发生，又与Figo·Bolton形似，便搭上恐怖堡，Leo此刻回临冬城可能引去祸事。而他去君临，在权力中心，在视线中心，他人下手必然顾忌更多。Leo不会卷入名利漩涡，加之Caniggia护他，Leo能从红堡全身而退。他权衡利弊，决定听取David的意见。

Leo与Luis讲明原委，特意强调了黑影问题，“派人去趟深林堡。”Sergio·Busquets·Glover在深林堡静修，是十年前历经异鬼之战的术士，值得信任，请他去临冬城以防不测。

“记得告诉Geri，”他表情变得柔和，“我很想他。”Luis说，“比我和Sofia还缠绵。”Leo有点脸红，Luis被他逗笑，接着调侃道，“Pique统领北境，Messi统领Pique。”

David机缘巧合见到儿子。Brooklyn正和冰原狼闹做一团，见他走来，清了清喉咙站起身问好。他幼时被Casillas救走后David一直通过书信了解儿子，Casillas给David寄过一张小画像，David反复看后才狠心烧掉。他的秘密连Caniggia都不曾知晓。世事难料，而今David面见儿子竟是因这番巧合。弑君者的大名Brooklyn自然知晓，他却十分尊重David，“不是所有人都能做出如此勇敢的决定，大人。”少年敬佩道。David闻言百感交集，笑着向Brooklyn致谢。

一行人分作两队，Brooklyn由Luis带往临冬城，David，Pavon与Leo前往君临。David回头望了一眼Brooklyn挺拔的背影，他猜Zinedine也在暗处望着那年轻人，这份痛苦由两人一同承担。儿子与父亲们擦肩而过。

Guardiola来自Hightower家族，维斯特洛颇具势力的家族之一，正是Hightower家一手建立了学城，对各学士的影响力不容小觑。Guardiola重视的问题无论从学术角度还是人际角度自然会引起学城的注意，这的确使一些人行动，但同样有人不屑一顾，认为北方佬草木皆兵。Iniesta干巴巴地想，如果这群人十年前去过北境绝对会改变看法。Guardiola对Iniesta说这其中有一部分人是没体验过，有一部分人是拒绝接受，还有一部分人比较特殊。Hightower家资助学城，包含涉足炼金术和死灵术的术士，术士中的某些人构成了Guardiola口中特殊的一部分。因为有人接受异鬼接受得过于良好，“十年前涌现出一批信奉夜王的术士，甚至催生教派。”这隐秘的一波人的兴盛、无名的献祭，是否助力了异鬼复苏还未可知。也有一种可能是Guardiola忧虑的，“当年夜王或许只是重伤，并未死亡。”当务之急是让人们重视异鬼一事。

学城收到Maradona病逝的消息，Giannina不日加冕。虽名正言顺，但难保Baratheon旁支心有所图，Maradona年轻时与西境Lannister结亲后一步一步站稳脚跟，Giannina很有可能以同一方式稳固势力。两个月后是Giannina生日，时机正好，Guardiola猜测今年的请柬比往年要厚。Giannina是一名Alpha，最佳选择是Omega，可惜如今合适的家族没有Omega，有Omega的不是合适的家族，她能挑个Beta，或者脾性温和的Alpha。

这场生日宴于女王而言是为结交盟友，于他人而言是为窥探君临深浅。但对Guardiola来说，那都不是重点。掌权者云集，宴后逗留，“异鬼问题若有确凿证据，那将会是引起重视的绝佳机会。”学城和黑城堡要尽快有所发现，能赶在一个不同寻常的时间点给出重要反馈。

之前发给Martell的匿名信件再次成为焦点，而Laporta阴差阳错竟给出一个他自己都没聊到的真消息。无论真假对错，知与不知，Ney预料的有一点没变，这封信是一盆脏水，君临有人想栽赃Martell。可不知为何这盆脏水迟迟未泼。在Maradona病逝的消息一出来在Deco就猜到这封信要将多恩置于弑君之罪的境地，但除了死讯，君临再无任何动作。Deco与Sylvio针对君临的权利更迭做出了与Guardiola相同的判断，两个月后的生日宴是第一个关口。

Deco决定派人出使君临，看一看谁在搅这盆浑水。Ney打了个哈欠，“我想去看看。”他主动请缨。

红袍女Victoria行至河湾地，在高庭的森林中救下Sergio·Agüero·Tyrell。Sergio的大哥Javier·Mascherano·Tyrell当家，为巩固境内关系，堂兄Fernando·Torres·Tyrell与金树城的Rowan家结亲，娶了Diego·Simeone·Rowan的小女儿。老丈人脾气火爆，Torres最近正忙着处理家务事。收到Maradona的死讯后Sergio独自外出散心，打猎时遭遇术士袭击，幸得Victoria相助。Sergio为表感谢，愿支付钱财。

“无需感谢。”Victoria拒绝了报酬，“R'hllor指引我来此地。”这是来自厄索斯的神明，光之王R'hllor，在维斯特洛也常称红神，一直以来知名度并不高。Sergio听狭海对岸来的商人提过，清楚他面前的就是一位光之王的女祭司。

“你是最有可能迎娶未来女王的人。”Victoria说。Tyrell雄踞河湾地，家底殷实，Sergio本人性格开朗，平易近人。但Sergio耸耸肩道，“一切待定。”他似乎对此没有兴趣。“你会成就王国。”Victoria在火中见过暗示。“如果我不想呢？”Sergio笑着问Victoria，R'hllor是否告诉她他为何不想。Victoria垂下眼，低声道，“因为你的玫瑰永远只绽放在那片雪地①。”Sergio收起笑容，他盯着Victoria，目光锐利。

“别在意，我的大人。”女祭司笑起来，“我不过引用了一位游吟诗人的歌词。”她向Sergio告退，头也不回地离开。

与Oscar交流后，Caniggia面前又多出一道选择题，下一任国王之手。当前有两个可行人选，José·Mourinho·Payne和Tito·Vilanova·Whent。Mourinho与Oscar同属Payne一支，而Whent家逐年衰微，但二者在议会中各有发挥。个人能力不相上下，Mourinho更激进，Vilanova更稳健。Caniggia担心激进导致不满，也担心稳健无法坐阵。

Laporta与Vilanova接触，有意拉拢后者。Vilanova琢磨不透Laporta，始终保持一分警惕，“如果你在考虑权力更迭，相信我，Payne更有前途。”Vilanova实话实说，想断了对方念头，直觉上他并不喜欢Laporta。而Laporta在议会两个新一代重心中选择Vilanova，正因Whent家日渐没落，没有Payne长期扎根议会的背景，Laporta认为此人更易掌握。

“那可说不准。”Laporta意味深长地回答。

-①  
Sergio第一次见Leo，隔着小半个比武场，他在观众席另一边看着Cristiano游场一周，将冬雪玫瑰冠抛上Leo膝头，欢声笑语戛然而止。Sergio当然明白那意味着什么，这不仅令Targaryen失去与Martell联姻的机会，还将带来北境Stark的怒火。

他目睹了戏剧性十足的一幕，却分了心，只顾着看另一位当事人。

Eyrie家的小子神情无辜地抬头，嘴里含着半块糖点心，脸颊鼓起。他无措地看向身旁友人，又瞄了眼玫瑰冠冕，在Cristiano的笑声中慢慢地、慢慢地红了脸。

那副神情让Sergio不由自主弯起唇角。他想，这小子看着真傻。

后来他就去跟那傻小子搭话了。

Sergio·Agüero·Tyrell与Lionel·Messi·Eyrie相遇，Kun与Leo相遇。

他胸腔中蝴蝶破茧而出，那温暖、柔软的情绪流淌。Sergio梦见鹰为玫瑰驻足，玫瑰为鹰绽放。长夏干燥的风带他走出梦境，而寒冬又造访，雪花飞舞，Sergio对Mascherano说，“我必须前往。”

这小傻子鼻头冻得通红，雪花落上他黑衣黑马，“高如荣耀。”

Sergio走近，马蹄在雪地印下一弯又一弯脚印，“生生不息。”

十年过去，Sergio再想当初长城外，兵马集结，一切模糊在天寒地冻的白色里，他印象最深的不是异鬼，不是巨龙，不是命悬一线的厮杀。

那时Leo的微笑停留在他脑海，“嘿，Kun。”他说，“你来了。”

“如约而至。”Sergio扫去他肩上的雪。-

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回头再修orz最后只是有关赫伦堡比武大会和十年前异鬼之战的一小段回忆，解释标注的那句话，与当下情况无关。现在还没下雪嘞w  
> 好的，我了解到我搞得多差了（躺平。


End file.
